


Fire and Ice

by tamaranianprincess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers - Freeform, Dom Loki (Marvel), Enhanced Reader, F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki Is Good, Mutant Reader, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamaranianprincess/pseuds/tamaranianprincess
Summary: What happens when a hot headed fire bending mutant meets a cold-hearted ice giant?





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write something with Loki. I had a really hard time putting this one together so please go easy on me.

“Take that you slimy spider!” You shot Peter in the head with a nerf dart as he crawled across the ceiling. 

 

“Oh yeah?” He let go with his hands, hanging from his feet, and whipped his gun out, pelting you with an onslaught of darts before you could take cover, “Take that, knock off Elsa!”

 

“Hey! I take offense to that!” You shouted, before looking over the couch to shoot another dart. 

 

“That’s kind of the point!” Peter laughed dropping from the ceiling and charged you. 

 

Screaming, you dropped to the ground behind the couch, waiting for Peter to jump into your line of sight so that you could shoot. 

 

But you didn’t hear any footsteps, only a “holy shit” muttered by the teenager. 

 

You didn’t think anything of it though so you took advantage of the situation and jumped back over the couch, shooting a dart that, thanks to his spider sense, completely missed Peter but shot straight towards the tall man standing beside Thor. 

 

The dart hit him smack in the middle of his forehead. 

 

“Oh crap, I’m so sorry!” You rushed to apologize but the man simply held up a hand.

 

“Don’t bother with apologies. I have been attacked by much worse than a foam bullet.” He spoke monotonously. 

 

“I didn’t mean to shoot you! I meant to hit Peter.“ You attempted to explain pointing at your teammate. 

 

The man raised an eyebrow, but didn’t bother to look in Peter’s direction. Instead his gaze traveled down your body and back up. You suddenly felt very self conscious, remembering you were only in shorts and a camisole.

 

Thor chose then to speak up, “Peter, (Y/N), I want you to meet my brother, Loki. He will be staying here with us for the foreseeable future.”

 

“Oh cool! Hi! I’m Peter, but I guess you knew that since Thor already said my name and I’m the only other guy in the room.” Peter rambled as he bounced on the balls of his feet in his tell tale sign of excitement. 

 

Loki looked at the boy with a hint of amusement. 

 

“I guess that makes me (Y/N).” You spoke with a smile, “Nice to meet you, Loki.”

 

Loki looked at you once again, captivated. 

 

There was nothing extraordinary about your appearance. You were of average height, and had curves on your average build. Your (Y/H/C) hair was pulled into a bun showcasing a scar that ran down from your left ear, around your throat and to your right collarbone. You had a zit on your forehead and your nails were bitten down to the beds. But he felt as though he had never seen anyone quite as beautiful. 

 

He knew the moment the thought crossed his mind that he was in trouble. 

———

As the weeks went by you became intrigued by this ‘God of Mischief’. 

 

He would mostly keep to himself, though sometimes he would hold short conversations with Thor or Bruce. But he didn’t speak to anyone else, and hardly gave complete answers if he was spoken to. 

 

But sometimes you would catch him alone, reading or looking out the window. You took these chances to try and talk with him.

 

And surprisingly, he obliged. 

 

Whenever the two of you were alone, granted it wasn’t that often, you would have little conversations about whatever you could think of to keep him talking.

 

After a while, he seemed to open up more to you. Initiating conversations and speaking to you while others were around. 

 

Most of the team didn’t like that you had become friends with the man, but you didn’t pay them any mind. 

 

You knew how Loki felt, to feel like you had to hide. Knowing that people were afraid of you. Knowing that nobody wanted you around. 

 

It was how you spent the better half of your life. When you turned eleven, you learned that you had powers, that you could do things nobody else could. You had heard of people like you before. They were called mutants. 

 

_ You went to your parents, thinking they would be willing to help you. Because they had never shown you anything but love before then. But when they learned about what you were, they changed. _

 

_ Any time you tried to learn about what you could do, they beat you. Anytime you asked about it, they beat you. Eventually you secluded yourself in your room, but that didn’t stop the beatings.  _

 

_ One night when you were thirteen you had had enough of the abuse, and lost control of your powers. The (Y/E/C) of your irises began to glow brilliantly, and flames erupted from your hands as you screamed.  _

 

_ You screamed until your throat became raw.   _

 

_ Once you came back to your senses, you realized the house was completely on fire, and your parents laid on the ground in front of you. You heard sirens and immediately booked it for fear of being caught and locked away. _

 

_ You didn’t mean to kill them. You didn’t mean to kill anyone. _

 

_ Eventually you ended up in Xavier’s School for Mutants. And that’s where Tony found you.  _

  
  


The night Loki learned of your powers though, he acted different. He became more closed off, and avoided you when he thought you wouldn’t notice. 

 

But you did. 

 

And it was like you were eleven years old all over again.

——-

More weeks went by and you continued to try and engage Loki in conversations as you had before, even trying to invite him to team activities. But he always deflected, always refused. 

 

One day you were sitting at the kitchen island while Tony and Bruce were attempting to bake cookies. The rest of the team sitting on couches in the common room behind you. 

 

“I don’t know why you’re so nice to him, (Y/N). He’s never going to get his act together. He’s got a stick up his ass.” Tony said as he poured what was supposed to be sugar into the mixing bowl while Bruce yelled, “That’s salt, Tony!”

 

“Fuck, they look the same! How was I supposed to know?”

 

“Read the damn labels maybe?” Bruce chided. 

 

“Maybe if everyone else treated him with some respect-“ You tried but Tony cut you off. 

 

“He destroyed half of New York!”

 

You raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, so?”

 

Both Tony and Bruce stopped what they were doing and looked at you, horrified. 

 

You didn’t even notice that everyone behind you had stopped what they were doing too until Clint spoke up, “The hell do you mean ‘ _ so _ ’??”

 

You turned to look at Clint, but saw everyone was looking at you. 

 

You huffed, “You’re really going to make me say it, aren’t you?”

 

Nobody answered, but instead looked at you like you had three heads. 

 

Taking a deep breath, you let out your frustrations, “ _ Nobody _ is perfect. In fact, everyone here has fucked up royally in one way or another but we still act like a team. Tony used to make his billions off of war profiteering and his company dealing under the table. Bruce tore up half of Harlem as a giant rage monster. Nat used to work for Russia as an assassin and spy. Thor tried to wage war on a planet because their king called him a ‘princess’. Wanda fought against us and set the Hulk loose on innocent civilians. And Peter nearly sunk a ferry. Hell, even I’ve caused several structure fires and killed people before I had my powers under control.

 

“So you’re really going to judge someone else, for doing something while under the control of the mind stone no less, when nobody here is really any better?”

 

It was so silent you could have heard a pin drop in the next room. 

 

You felt yourself shaking from the several emotions bleeding through you at once, so you stood up and left, headed towards your room. 

 

Little did you know that Loki was around the corner the whole time, and heard everything you said. 

 

He followed you to your room and when you attempted to close your door, it stopped. You turned to see Loki behind you, hand holding the door open. He looked mad. 

 

“Loki?” 

 

“What was that?” He hissed. 

 

You tilted your head, “What?”

 

“Don’t play dumb with me.” He stalked closer to you. 

 

“I don’t know what-“

 

“I do not need anyone to fight my battles for me. Especially not a midgardian  _ mutant. _ ” He spat the word like poison, making you wince. He immediately regretted it, but didn’t say any different. 

 

You creased your brows and you felt heat run through your body. Your chest heaved as you attempted to take calming breaths. You had to consciously fight to keep your powers under control. 

 

“I’m just trying to be nice-“

 

“I do not need  _ pity-“ _

 

“It’s called  _ kindness,  _ Loki!” You yelled, taking a step towards him. He straightened his back and closed his mouth. He had never heard you yell at anyone.

 

But he supposed he shouldn’t be surprised you chose to yell at him. 

 

“I don’t pity you, you jerk!” You shoved his chest, “I  _ understand _ you! I’m trying to show you the kindness I never got. But maybe you don’t know what kindness is, since you don’t seem to be capable of it.” You began to shake again and you held back the tears stinging your eyes.

 

Loki’s eyes narrowed at you, “Kindness shows nothing but weakness.” 

 

You yelled in frustration, “Not everyone on this God forsaken planet is against you! Maybe you should open your small mind just a little bit to see that maybe someone actually cares about you! That maybe that someone is me!”

 

You were livid and you could feel the flames lick your skin as the fire began to emerge from your fists. 

 

Loki saw a glow in your eyes and realized your control was quickly deteriorating and he didn’t really feel like being the reason you burned down the compound.

 

He stepped forward with his hands raised in surrender, “(Y/N), you need to calm down,”

 

Wrong thing to say. 

 

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” The flames grew, “I’ve been nothing but nice to you since you got here. I thought we were friends, I thought we had something. Why are you suddenly so… So  _ cold?!” _

 

You spat the word, not knowing it actually meant something to Loki. 

 

He stepped forward, grabbing your forearms and held your arms up between the two of you, your flames quickly dissipating from the sudden change in temperature. 

 

“Maybe,” he whispered dangerously, “Because  _ I am.”  _

 

You felt the pulsating heat of your powers disappear under his hands and replaced with a shocking chill that was sent into your fingers and up into your shoulders. 

 

Your breath caught in your chest and you looked at his hands on your arms, your hands still clenched into fists, then up at him.

 

“I’m not afraid of you.” You challenged.

 

Loki’s face moved even closer, his hands wrapping tighter around your arms, “You should be.”

 

Inhaling a breath and locking your eyes on his you whispered, “You won’t hurt me.”

 

He moved his grip to your wrists and spun you around, pinning your hands to your back and pulling you against his form. 

 

“How can you be so sure?” He whispered, and your heart began to beat rapidly at his cool breath against your ear. 

 

You took his question as a challenge rather than a threat. So in a spur of the moment decision you jerked your elbows out and forwards, breaking his grip on your wrists. You turned to him and before he could say a word you grabbed the sides of his face and pulled his lips to yours. 

 

He didn’t move, too surprised by your actions to even think about what his next move would be. 

 

You pulled away when he didn’t kiss you back, and immediately regretted your actions. 

 

“I… I’m sorry.” You stammered. You moved to take a step back from him when his brain finally kicked back into gear and he grabbed your hips and pulled you back into him, holding you flush against his body, and kissed you feverently. 

 

You wrapped your hands around his neck, wanting to be as close as possible. 

 

He cupped your face with a hand, and slowly ran it to the back of your head through your hair. 

 

Feeling brave, you bit down on his lower lip and sucked on it. 

 

Boy was that a mistake. 

 

He grabbed your waist and spun the two of you around, shoving you against the now closed door. His hands grazed your body, leaving light, cool touches everywhere they went. 

 

He was driving you insane. 

 

You pushed your hips out in an attempt to get more contact. But as soon as he felt the pressure against him his brain snapped back to reality and his breath hitched. He shoved himself backwards, letting you go so suddenly that you stumbled forwards. 

 

You both stood there in complete silence, staring at each other and trying to catch your breath. 

 

“I’ll hurt you.” He spoke barely above a whisper.

 

“How can you be so sure?” You asked, quoting him.

 

His gaze fell as he held out his hands and you watched as his pale skin was overrun by a soft yet brilliant blue, his eyes turning an intense red, “I’ll suffocate the fire inside you,” He warned, “You saw what happens when I touch you.”

 

You stepped towards him, closing the space between you. Concentrating the heat in your hands, you placed them in his. 

 

You spoke quietly as you intertwined your fingers. 

 

“Maybe fire and ice can become a balance.” You offered. 

 

He released a hand and ran the back of his fingers down your cheek, his eyes meeting yours, “You don’t know how long I have waited for you, my love.”

 

You smiled as he brought his lips to your forehead, kissing you gently. You wrapped your arms around him.

 

He held you tight and you heard him whisper, “As long as I shall live, I will let no harm come to you.”

 

And as you ran a hand through his hair you spoke to him gently. 

 

“I know.”

 


End file.
